


Oh Mrs Beliver

by Sosi282



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosi282/pseuds/Sosi282
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please take my hand, we're in for inland."</p><p>Colors open our eyes, Zuko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Mrs Beliver

At first, they were back to back, watching the beautiful colors unfold in front of them.

Both benders wanted to know what the other was thinking. Aang wondering how Zuko was reacting to a new aspect of firebending. Zuko was thinking about how Aang was feeling about fire being something completely different then what he was taught. Zuko felt his hair brush his nose, making him realize how strong the wind really was in the bridge. Aang felt his robes flap in the wind, almost as a beautiful movie scene. It made him smile in the slightest, knowing he was sharing the moment with the person he loved.

It took a while for Aang to really grasp his feelings. It first started when Zuko saved him from the Fire Nation when he was the Blue Spirit, and he was leaning against the tree watching Zuko sleep. His thoughts were mixed, saying how beautiful Zuko was in his head but at the same time hating the prince. Later at the North Pole, he would be thinking about Zuko constantly, and when he woke up to Zuko in a small cave, he wanted to leave. As soon as possible. It wasn’t that he couldn’t get caught, it was that he couldn’t stand to see Zuko’s beautiful face. It aggravated him to see it, because he hated that he loved Zuko. He hated every second of it. Aang hated that he thought Zuko was attractive. Aang hated that he took his sleepless nights imagining his lips on the firebender’s. Aang hated that all of his thoughts somehow involved Zuko. Aang hated that later, after he met Toph, he  
realized that he loved Zuko.

Aang hated it so much.

But at the same time, he loved it. He loved the thought that Zuko might like him back. He loved that one person had been on his mind for a long time, and he also was very happy that he hasn’t forgotten that there is a chance the two benders could be friends. Aang kept this hope, and spent many nights thinking if it could ever happen. Eventually, it did. 

Zuko, on the other hand, was thinking much deeper thoughts.

He had always had something missing in his life. He knew it was something. What he didn’t know was if it was a something, or a someone. He had always remembered Mai, but she was super bland to him. In Zuko’s opinion, he was bland too. But when he saw Aang or the first time, he knew it was a doomed relationship. In his mind, he was in love at first sight. With the avatar. When he said ‘You’re just a kid’, he meant that he was literally too young to love. A 12 year old boy. It was just perfect, wasn’t it?

After that, his mission changed. It was to capture the avatar still, but it was for more than one reason. To love the boy. 

For the longest time, he dreamed about the airbender. It wasn’t too graphic, but he just loved the imaginary way he held the boy in his arms. It took a while to realize that he loved Aang, and when he realized it, he wanted to join the group they had to defeat his father. He had always wanted to be by Aang’s side, and now he could.

Just like now, seeing the swirl of color in front of their eyes. 

Zuko felt Aang take a tiny step back, pressing their backs even more closely together. Zuko had a faint smile, and stepped back a little more so they could be right up against each other. “Do….do you get it now?” Zuko said breathlessly, seeing a beautiful shade of purple unfold in front of him, then vanish as soon as it came. He felt Aang nod his head, and said "Color opens our eyes, Zuko." Then, Zuko moved his hand. He moved it to a point where he brushed Aang’s soft fingertips, but as soon as their skin touched, electricity shot up both their spines. Aang gasped, and Zuko pulled his hand away. Aang noticed this, and reached for his hand again. They intertwined fingers, and Zuko squeezed tightly. Aang did the same, before they turned around to look at each other. They caught each other’s gaze like many times before, and they felt something more than just admiration. They both felt love.

They got closer and Zuko pulled in Aang for a hug. They wrapped their arms around each other, and savored each other’s smells and warmth. Soon, Zuko pulled away and brought up his hand to hold Aang’s cheek. Zuko brought their faces closer, and Aang closed the gap between them.

The colors around them faded, and down below, people looked up to see the two boys sharing their love, while the dragons went back to their caves.


End file.
